


The Immor(t)al's Case

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of promptis, Alternate Universe, Humor, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi Argentum, 21 anni, amava solo due cose nella sua vita: suo fratello minore Prompto e il Bubble Tea di tè verde al latte con tapioca che facevano in un locale del Centro Commerciale di Insomnia.





	The Immor(t)al's Case

**Author's Note:**

> \- Adoro l'idea che Loqi e Prompto siano fratelli  
> \- Loqi ha 21 anni. Prompto 17, quasi 18  
> \- Non betata

Loqi Argentum, 21 anni, amava solo due cose nella sua vita: suo fratello minore Prompto e il Bubble Tea di tè verde al latte con tapioca che facevano in un locale del Centro Commerciale di Insomnia.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per suo fratello. Dal picchiare di nascosto i bulletti che lo prendevano in giro per il peso da bambino, fino a trovare un lavoro part-time per comprargli una nuova macchina fotografica quando quella vecchia aveva iniziato a funzionare male. Prompto era la sua famiglia, l'unica persona della quale gli importava per davvero... anche perché, a causa dei loro genitori spesso assenti, Loqi era stato costretto ad assumersi parecchie responsabilità sin dalla più giovane età.

«Sono vecchio dentro... la mia personalità da anziano non riflette assolutamente il mio aspetto giovane e affascinante», sosteneva infatti alcune volte, quando suo fratello aveva da ridire qualcosa sul suo atteggiamento a volte troppo adulto e iper-protettivo. Non che non amasse divertirsi, tutt'altro, ma alle volte era più divertente fare un po' la _drama queen_ per far capire a Prompto quanto lui si stesse impegnando per il bene della loro famiglia - o, cosa più frequente, per far sentire un po' in colpa il fratello.

In ogni caso, se si univano Prompto e la sua bevanda fresca preferita, Loqi poteva dirsi pienamente soddisfatto. In fin dei conti, non poteva chiedere niente di meglio per passare una delle sue poche serate libere.

Era stato suo fratello a invitarlo a bere quel pomeriggio, perché tra il Principe Noctis - che era diventato il migliore amico di Prompto - e i suoi allenamenti per diventare una Guardia Reale, i due avevano decisamente poco tempo per stare insieme, soprattutto se si aggiungeva il fatto che anche Loqi aveva a sua volta iniziato a lavorare come meccanico proprio alla Cittadella, e con la guerra e i continui attacchi di Niflheim il tempo a loro disposizione era sempre meno.

Avevano ordinato le loro bevande e nell'attesa Prompto aveva già iniziato a raccontargli del Principe, del corso di fotografia che aveva adocchiato, di Noctis, del nuovo film che stava per uscire al cinema, di ‘ _Noct_ ’, degli allenamenti e... aveva già parlato del Principe Noctis?

Uno dei tratti distintivi di Prompto era proprio quello: l'entusiasmo con il quale affrontava ciò che lo faceva stare bene, e il Principe era una di quelle cose.

Non avendo avuto un'infanzia semplice, per entrambi era stato necessario trovare dei piccoli escamotage per andare avanti durante i momenti più difficili, e per quanto Loqi volesse nasconderlo sapeva di dover dare gran parte della colpa ai loro genitori che erano sempre assenti. Quella sorta di abbandono li aveva feriti non poco e Loqi era pronto a scommettere che all’origine di tutto ci fosse ciò che entrambi nascondevano sotto dei polsini e delle fasce: un marchio. Si trattava di un codice a barre, con numeri simili, che più volte avevano studiato senza però riuscire a venirne a capo, ma che aveva un solo significato universale: loro provenivano da Niflheim.

Era una leggenda metropolitana quella legata ai tatuaggi, nella quale si diceva che per controllare le nascite nelle terre sotto il dominio imperiale, tutti i neonati venissero marchiati per essere riconosciuti e tracciati ovunque si trovassero. Inoltre, le teorie più fantasiose sostenevano anche che servissero come controllo mentale.

«Cazzate», tagliava corto Loqi quando suo fratello gli chiedeva: «Ma noi siamo normali, no?», durante i suoi momenti di insicurezza che, per quanto il maggiore volesse negarlo, erano più frequenti di quel che sembrava.

Loqi infatti sosteneva che sì, loro erano perfettamente normali ma che, così come i loro genitori, molte altre persone non sarebbero state contente nello scoprire le loro origini. L'Ignoranza e la paura erano armi potenti, quindi era meglio nascondersi e cercare di vivere una vita normale senza esporsi troppo.

Con l’arrivo delle loro bevande i discorsi esaltati di Prompto sembrarono, per fortuna, diminuire un poco per alternarsi a delle brevi sorsi del suo Bubble Tea.

«E allora Nerva mi aveva messo con le spalle al muro! Ero disarmato», dichiarò infatti, fermandosi per bere, «ha alzato la spada di legno e… _BAM_!»

Loqi sussultò, lanciando un’occhiataccia al fratello per quell’improvvisa esclamazione.

«La spada viene bloccata da Cor Leonis! L’Immortale! Te ne rendi conto?»

«Ma non mi dire…», borbottò Loqi, trovando un leggero fastidio nel sentire nominare quell’uomo.

«Oh andiamo! Sono passati anni _dall’Incidente_ ».

Loqi si esibì in una smorfia, riportando alla memoria quello che entrambi ormai chiamavano “ _l’Incidente_ ”. Una fonte di imbarazzo per il maggiore dei fratelli Argentum e di divertimento per l'altro. Per Loqi era raro fare dei passi falsi, doveva essere lui quello maturo e controllato. Quello che si prendeva cura del fratellino… ciò che non aveva calcolato era tuttavia la sua gelosia nei confronti di quest'ultimo. Infatti, quando Prompto aveva iniziato a frequentare il Principe Noctis, Loqi aveva provato tanti sentimenti contrastanti. Doveva sentirsi fiero ed emozionato visto che suo fratello stava uscendo regolarmente con il Principe di Lucis… ma era suo fratello e Loqi si sentiva in obbligo di approvare personalmente le sue compagnie, che fossero dal sangue blu o meno.

Di conseguenza l'unico modo che aveva trovato per approvare quel rapporto di amicizia era stato quello di seguirli e di tenere entrambi sotto controllo. Doveva assicurarsi che il Principe non avesse secondi fini con Prompto e che non lo trattasse con sufficienza solo per il suo stato sociale.

Inutile dire che seguire il Principe di Insomnia non si era rivelata un'idea per geniale e si era ritrovato con le manette ai polsi sotto lo sguardo freddo e serio di Cor Leonis. Alla fine era stato il Principe, su insistenza di Prompto, a farlo liberare, ma da quel momento in poi Loqi non aveva più voluto sentir parlare di quel giorno. Avrebbe inoltre anche evitato volentieri Cor ma da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare alla Cittadella gli era stato impossibile non averci a che fare.

«È… fantastico! È coraggioso e serio! Mi ha aiutato ad alzarmi e mi ha dato dei consigli!», proseguì Prompto, ignorando lo sguardo e il broncio del fratello che si era attaccato alla sua cannuccia per bere un luogo sorso di Bubble Tea, «Credo di… avere una cotta per lui».

Fu con quella confessione che Loqi sentì una delle palline di tapioca infilarsi nella sua gola rischiando di farlo soffocare. Iniziò infatti a tossire, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime per lo sforzo.

«C-cosa?», esalò con voce roca.

Prompto era essenzialmente una persona sincera con suo fratello. Ciò che era costretto a nascondere agli altri non veniva celato quando si trovava con Loqi, e quest'ultimo sapeva che Prompto non gli avrebbe mai detto una bugia né sarebbe stato in grado di nascondergli qualcosa. Quello però non si poteva dire per Loqi stesso che aveva alcuni segreti… e Cor Leonis era uno di questi.

Aveva cercato di evitarlo, di non riportare alla mente l’Incidente ogni volta che ne incrociava lo sguardo, ma alla fine l’Immortale si era rivelato essere una presenza costante nel suo lavoro, talmente fissa che avevano iniziato una sorta di relazione di solo sesso che faceva colorare le guance di Loqi come uno dei pomodori di Leide. Non c'era affetto nei loro incontri, ma solo passione e frustrazione che veniva rilasciata nel modo più piacevole possibile - perché quello, Loqi, non poteva negarlo.

«Beh…», iniziò Prompto, senza però continuare a parlare. Era imbarazzato per la sua confessione e la reazione del fratello non lo aiutava per niente.

«È… è _vecchio_!», esclamò Loqi, dimenticando totalmente il suo BubbleTea.

«Direi maturo…»

«Potrebbe essere nostro padre!»

Sapeva benissimo di essere un ipocrita nel parlare in quel modo, ma sentiva di non poterne fare a meno.

«Non ho mica intenzione di… di… beh, lo hai capito!», mormorò Prompto con le guance tinte di rosso, «Ho solo detto che… ho una cotta per lui. Perché… è gentile. Forte. Un vero eroe!»

«Uhg», si lamentò l'altro, ben deciso a non voler sentire il suo adorato fratellino parlare in quel modo del suo amante.

«Ma… è  solo una cotta. Anche perché… uno come Cor Leonis non guarderebbe mai uno come me».

«Cazzate», sbottò istintivamente Loqi. Per quanto stesse vivendo un profondo momento di confusione e in parte anche di terrore e imbarazzo, non poteva evitare di sentirsi tremendamente irritato nel sentire Prompto sminuirsi in quel modo.

Lo faceva sempre, e il maggiore si era preso il compito di ricordargli ogni volta i suoi pregi.

«Quel Cor sarebbe fortunato ad avere uno come te», bofonchiò, «Sei buono e sensibile. E… saresti un buon partito anche per un vecchio come quello lì».

« _Aww Loqi_ ~», ridacchiò Prompto, divertito ed emozionato dalle parole del fratello.

Loqi nonostante tutto credeva per davvero alle sue precedenti dichiarazioni. Prompto era fantastico anche se non se ne rendeva conto, e in parte non poté non pensare a quell'ipotesi.

Perché Cor avrebbe dovuto continuare a scoparsi lui quando poteva avere Prompto? Prompto era adorabile e divertente, generoso e dotato di empatia. Era perfetto. Mentre Loqi che cosa era?

Era tremendamente affascinante, certo, ma non aveva gli stessi pregi di suo fratello.

Nervoso, riprese a bere la sua bevanda preferita senza però riuscire a gustarla né a scacciare quei pensieri.

Arrivò addirittura a chiedersi se fosse o meno ‘ _morale_ ’ andare a letto con la cotta di suo fratello.

“ _Sono arrivato prima io_ ”, pensò con le labbra strette, rimproverandosi poi per quel pensiero così infantile.

«Va tutto bene?», gli chiese Prompto qualche momento dopo, rendendosi ovviamente conto dell’umore del fratello, «So che lui non ti piace ma… non è niente di che! È… solo che mi emoziona. È un eroe!»

Stava chiaramente cercando di rassicurarlo, e Loqi sapeva benissimo che l'avrebbe fatto, perché Prompto per non deludere nessuno era pronto a farsi da parte, a nascondere i suoi sentimenti e sfoggiare un sorriso tanto luminoso quanto falso.

«Va bene, non preoccuparti Prom», ribatté Loqi.

«Sicuro?»

«Ovviamente. Ti ho mai mentito?»

Era stata una pessima scelta di parole e Loqi se ne rese conto quando suo fratello lo guardò con un po' di incertezza in viso.

«No ma… omettere la verità non è un po' come mentire?»

Preso alla sprovvista, Loqi non si sentì realmente sorpreso - Prompto era suo fratello, la persona più vicina a lui, ed era ovvio che si fosse accorto di qualcosa - ma dovette chiedersi se fosse o meno giusto fare il finto tonto. Prompto però sembrò volerlo togliere subito da quella scomoda situazione… o almeno così gli sembrava.

«So che… non sei costretto a dirmi tutto, e mi va bene. Ma… fai tanto per me e… vorrei che anche tu ti fidassi abbastanza da usarmi come confidente».

«Io mi fido di te», si difese subito Loqi.

«Allora perché non… non mi hai detto che ti vedi con qualcuno?»

Fu uno sguardo di stupore misto al terrore quello che Loqi si ritrovò a indossare davanti agli occhi di Prompto.

“ _Come fa a saperlo? Siamo sempre stati discreti! Non può saperlo! Che sia stato quel Leonis a parlare?_ ”, si chiese rapidamente.

«Non fare quella faccia… ho… visto i succhiotti», mormorò imbarazzato il minore e l'altro, per puro istinto, portò una mano al collo come per celare dei segni che già nascondeva sotto un sapiente strato di fondotinta.

«Viviamo insieme… non è difficile notarlo», commentò Prompto.

«Non…»

«Non è un problema!», si affrettò a dire il minore, «Hai sicuramente i tuoi buoni motivi per… non avermi detto niente, ma al tempo stesso mi chiedevo quando me le avresti detto. Lo sai bene che non potrei mai giudicarti».

Quelle parole fecero capire a Loqi due cose molto importanti, la prima che Prompto sapeva già da tempo della sua relazione segreta e che era rimasto ferito dal suo volerla mantenere nascosta… e secondo non era poi così certo che Prompto non lo avrebbe giudicato visto che pochi minuti prima aveva definito Cor un vecchio.

«Mi fido di te… ma è complicato», ammise.

«Pensi di non ricevere la mia approvazione?», domandò Prompto, ottenendo in risposta il silenzio del fratello.

Loqi non sapeva assolutamente come tirarsi fuori dai guai senza ferire o deludere il minore. Da una parte sapeva che Prompto avrebbe compreso e che sarebbe anche stato di supporto… ma si trattava di Cor Leonis. Che da ‘ _nemesi_ ’ di Loqi si era trasformato in amante di quest'ultimo nonché cotta di Prompto.

«Io ti voglio bene… non ti giudicherei mai per queste cose… l'importante è che tu sia felice. E… lo sei, vero?»

Loqi apri la bocca, richiudendola poco dopo.

“ _Sono felice_?”, si chiese, “ _Di certo riesce ad… appagarmi, ma non è questo il punto_!”

Non poté impedire alle sue guance di colorarsi di rosso per quei pensieri, né tanto meno riuscì a fermare Prompto dal sorridere soddisfatto, come se sapesse chissà cosa.

«Capisco», dichiarò infatti.

«Cosa avresti capito?!»

«Che ti piace tanto! Non dovresti vergognarti, è bello avere qualcuno che ti ama!»

«… stai… ancora parlando di Leonis?», domandò incerto. Il tono di Prompto era stato così serio e quasi esperto che Loqi aveva quasi sentito la terra mancargli sotto i piedi. Che suo fratello stesse cercando di arrivare ad una verità scomoda e imbarazzante?

La conferma sembrò arrivare con le guance rosse del minore.

«Io… credo di doverti confidare un altro segreto», mormorò infatti, guardandosi attorno come per assicurarsi che non ci fossero orecchie indiscrete.

Loqi trattiene il respiro, continuando a interrogarsi sulla moralità di tutta quella situazione. Perché suo fratello non era neanche maggiorenne e… lui stesso aveva iniziato la sua relazione con l’Immortale prima di diventare legalmente adulto. Era stato consenziente e poteva giurare, con profondo imbarazzo, di essere stato lui stesso a fare la prima mossa, ma quello non giustificava di certo Cor. Gli piacevano forse i ragazzini? Sognava di farsi una coppia di fratelli?

« _Quel bastardo_ …», sibilò a denti stretti, sentendo la testa pulsare dolorosamente.

«Cosa?», Prompto era nervoso, pronto a confessare il suo ennesimo segreto, ma sembrò quasi disposto a rinunciare davanti all'umore cupo del fratello, il quale fu quasi tentato dal chiudere lì la questione ma non voleva… ferire l'altro. Anche se, forse, sarebbe stato inevitabile a causa di Leonis.

«D-dimmi tutto», rispose infatti, tentando a sua volta di farsi forza per superare quel momento così delicato.

Suo fratello esitò un po' poi prese un bel respiro prima di riprendere a parlare.

«Ancora non capisco come… beh, non sono niente di che. Non sono un nobile, né forte o intelligente. Sono un vero disastro buono solo a fare il pagliaccio per… nascondermi», esordì, facendo aumentare il disagio in Loqi ad ogni parola, «Ma… Noct. A Noct piaccio così come sono ed è… tipo il mio ragazzo. E… scusa! Scusa se non ti ho detto niente! Io volevo farlo, solo che abbiamo deciso di mantenere il segreto! Ma Noct mi ha detto che, visto che sei importante per me, potevo dirti la verità!»

“ _Noct_ ”, pensò Loqi senza riuscire a reagire, “ _Noctis. Il Principe Noctis_ ”, continuò. Quel nome rimbombava nella sua testa riuscendo quasi ad assordarlo.

Prompto parlava sempre e solo di lui, anche poco prima che il discorso si spostasse su Cor Leonis aveva parlato esclusivamente del suo migliore amico.

«Ma… la tua cotta?», chiese sorpreso.

«Beh… mi piace. Ma mi piacciono anche Gladio e Ignis! Non quanto Noct però… lui è… _speciale_ », rispose con il viso rosso e uno sguardo sia emozionato che sollevato per essere riuscito a svelare quel segreto.

Lo stesso Loqi sembrò quasi essersi liberato da un peso considerevole, a tal punto che riuscì facilmente a sopprimere il: “ _Il Principe deve prima di tutto venire a chiedermi il permesso se vuole frequentarti!”_

Cor non aveva una relazione con Prompto, non sognava di farsi una coppia di fratelli e, come ben sperava, non lo stava tradendo. Era un vero e proprio sollievo per lui, tant'è che suo fratello sembrò quasi notare quel suo stato d'animo.

«Sembri sollevato», constatò infatti, finendo di bere con uno sguardo quasi sospettoso la sua bevanda.

Loqi, riprendendosi, scosse la testa.

«Beh, meglio il Principe che quel vecchio di Leonis», rispose.

«Uh… ti dava proprio fastidio, eh?»

«Sì, e chiudiamo qui la questione. Sono felice per te però… se ti rende felice, intendo», riprese.

«Stai per dirmi che se Noctis mi farà soffrire lo attaccherai al cofano del tuo rimorchio per i piedi e iniziai a correre per tutta Leide tirandotelo dietro?»

«Qualcosa del genere», sbuffò una risata bassa, soffocata dalla cannuccia che aveva rimesso in bocca per finire di bere il suo Bubble Tea di tè verde al latte con tapioca.

«Beh… potrei dire lo stesso», commentò Prompto, con un tono strano, come se stesse per sganciare un'altra bomba addosso al fratello, «E comunque… non ti avrei mai rubato il ragazzo».

Per la seconda volta in quella serata, Loqi sentì una pallina di tapioca andargli di traverso e, tra la tosse e l’incredulo imbarazzo, una vocina gli fece desiderare ardentemente di dimenticare quella giornata, arrivando ad archiviarla mentalmente come: _il Caso Immor(t)ale_.


End file.
